Talk:Rengar/@comment-5605969-20140408015415
WARNING: LONG TEXT!!! As a Silver 2 player, I like the new Rengar. High elo the things are different, but there are champion mainers in high elo who play the weirdest champs in nhe weirdest lanes and do well. keep in mind this is also my opinion and experience of the game. So for starters, Rengar was repurposed. I feel his assassination power has indeed worsen, but his tankiness has improved. Bonetooth necklace as a trinket i feel its a buff, as sometimes you score triples in the most ususpecting moments, and not having the item at that time felt bad. Repurposing it for a more predator path is also more thrilling. Q is indeed a nerf. It's also clucky. Rengar's signature safe pushing was nerfed, but it was very toxic. So many times I was ahead and i would just ignore everything on the map just to push. And in 6 seconds the towers would fall. That is crazy. W is a buff. That thing is so good in teamfighs and the reason Tangar is so strong too. 30 Armor + 250% (105) Armor and MR for 4 seconds? Yes pls. Another incentive to getting him away from towers and near the enemy. E has mixed results. The skill itself is a buff. More range. More damage. More slow. More duration. Lanewise and TF wise, its a nerf for not always do you hit what you want, and skill shots that dont serve as harass are preety useless most times. However its great to avoid ganks, as they always run towards you. R is imo better. No ferocity when you ulti? Ok, i can live with that. Lower MS when cloaked? When ganking i was already near my target, so no diference there. A warning near their heads? Most times its too late, and they dont even run. MS AFTER leaving? Sweet. And ferocity after i leave stealth? Enter with 5 stacks, Q before going into stealth, jump in, Q,W,E, emp what you need, and you have 2 extra stacks. Seems like a good combo. As for empowered abilities, they now have a purpose as to why use which. Q for more DPS, W for more durability, E for stickiness (or escape). IMO its just better. You should open with Q or E. W low HP recovery? 105 AR and MR and 500 HP(i know its less, but in teamfights it can happen 450) means its actually 945 HP gained. That is a lot. And with SV its more. Plus your defenses. And you build Lifesteal either way. Overall, i feel much better playing this guy than before. Maybe it's my meta of tankiness over damage. I play like this cuz i am always focused for some reason, so rengar for me is awesome. When they go in on me i pop ulti, after 3 seconds i am over half HP, go to the back line and kill the adc while their team is busy with mine, if they focus me, its job well done and my team cleans up.